1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training device and method for practicing and improving skills in the game of golf. Specifically, the invention relates to putting, and to a device and method for training proper alignment and motion of the putter as well as proper head, foot and club positioning during the putting stroke.
2. Background Art
The game of golf is played by millions of people worldwide spanning all skill levels from beginner to expert. For most golfers, a great deal of practice is required to advance one""s skills. For many, a great deal of practice is required simply to maintain one""s current skill level. Throughout a round of golf, shots of varying distances are required, for which different golf clubs are used. A large subset, often more than half, of a golfer""s shots during any given round are hit with the putter, which is the golf club specially designed for use on or around the putting green. The golfer""s putting stroke is therefore an important part of the golfer""s game. Consequently, many golfers spend a great deal of time practicing their putting stroke.
Because of the popularity of the game and the need for intensive practice, many training devices exist to assist the player with developing and maintaining proper form in the golf swing, and specifically the putting stroke. A need exists, however, for a training device and method directed to training the golfer to maintain a desired alignment between the putter and the target throughout the putting stroke. Additionally, a need exists for a training device and method for teaching proper alignment and positioning of the feet, head and golf club during the putting stroke.
In accordance with the invention, as embodied and described herein, this invention, in one aspect, relates to an apparatus for improving a golf stroke along a line of intended travel of a golf ball by aligning a user""s eyes at an eye location point above the apparatus within a vertical plane that includes the golf ball and the line of intended travel. In this aspect, the invention includes a frame structure having a first support leg and a second support leg spaced from the first support leg. An eye alignment device, which is supported by the frame structure, includes a substantially linear top edge portion that is visible when viewed from the eye location point, and a tail portion spaced from the top edge portion and located within the same vertical plane as the top edge portion. When the user""s eyes are located within the vertical plane, the tail portion is obscured from view by the top edge portion, thus indicating that the user""s head is correctly aligned.
In another aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus for improving a golf stroke by aligning a heel portion of a putter along a desired stroke plane that includes a horizontal line that is parallel to the line of intended travel of a golf ball along the ground. In this aspect, the invention includes a frame structure having a first support leg and a second support leg spaced from the first support leg. A putter alignment member, which is supported by the frame structure, has a first end affixed to the first support leg, a spaced second end affixed to the second support leg, and a substantially planar contact face for contacting the heel of the putter head. The contact face is oriented so that a horizontal line extending along the contact face is parallel to the line of intended travel of the golf ball. When the heel portion of the putter head is moved back and forth in a putting motion with the heel portion in contact with the contact face, the heel portion moves within a plane that is parallel to the contact face.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus for improving a golf stroke by allowing a golfer to align their feet with an intended line of travel of a golf ball along the ground. In this aspect, the invention includes a frame structure having a first support leg and a second support leg spaced from the first support leg. A stance alignment device, which is supported by the frame structure, includes a substantially linear foot reference indicator that is substantially parallel to the line of intended travel of the golf ball. The foot reference indicator extends between the first support leg and the second support leg of the frame structure.
In another aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus for improving a golf stroke by imparting a force to a putter having a putter head and a connection location, the apparatus tending to maintain the putter head along a line of intended travel of a golf ball when the putter head is moved back and forth in a putting motion. In this aspect, the invention includes a frame structure having a first support leg attached to a first base member, and a second support leg spaced from the first support leg and attached to a second base member. A stroke resistance device, which is supported by the frame structure, includes a first resistance component and a second resistance component. The first resistance component has a fixed end and a variable end spaced from the fixed end, the fixed end being connected to the first base member at a first fixed point and the variable end being connected to the putter at the connection location. The second resistance component also has a fixed end and a variable end spaced from the fixed end, the fixed end being connected to the second base member at a second fixed point and the variable end being connected to the putter at the connection location. When the putter head is moved back and forth in the putting motion generally between the first fixed point and the second fixed point, at least one of the first or second resistance components imparts a tensile force to the putter head toward the respective first or second fixed points.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus for improving a golf stroke along a line of intended travel of a golf ball by positioning a putter, the putter having a putter shaft connected to a putter head with a heel portion and a sole surface, so that the sole surface lies substantially flat upon the ground. In this aspect, the invention includes a frame structure having a first support leg and a second support leg spaced from the first support leg. A putter alignment member, which is supported by the frame structure, defines a substantially planar contact face oriented so that a horizontal line extending along the contact face is substantially parallel to the line of intended travel. A substantially linear shaft alignment device, which is also supported by the frame structure, is oriented substantially parallel to the line of intended travel. The shaft alignment device is attached to the frame structure at a selected location so that when the heel portion of the putter head is in contact with the contact face and the putter shaft is in contact with the shaft alignment device, the sole surface of the putter head lies substantially flat upon the ground.
Additional aspects of the invention are forth in the description which follows, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.